Patrick and the 000 Virus/transcript
This article is a transcript of SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon episode Patrick and the 000 Virus from season 104, which aired on February 3, 2164. Patrick: Sandy told me that Cloud Saver is best for saving pictures. It will work for any Windows version. Now, I'm going to download it. (Patrick opens Skype) Patrick: First, call Sandy to give me a link. (Patrick calls Sandy on Skype) Sandy: Howdy Patrick! Patrick: Hello Sandy! Sandy: How I can help you? Patrick: Give me a download link of Cloud Saver. Sandy: Here are it! www.bikinibottomcloudsaver.com Patrick: Thanks Sandy! Sandy: Goodbye Pal! (Patrick ended Skype call) Patrick: Go, type the address... Patrick: Here are it! The Cloud Saver! (Patrick clicked Download.) Windows 10: Running security scan for CloudSetup.exe... Safe program. Windows 10: Running security scan for 000.exe...This program can harm your computer. Are you sure you want to download 000.exe? Patrick: 000.exe!!!!!!!! Patrick: I DOESN'T WANT TO HAVE 000.EXE ON MY PC!!!! (The mouse automatic clicks Yes.) Patrick: NO!!!!!!!!!! (crying) (PC automatic runs 000.exe, and mouse clicks Yes.) Patrick: WHY!!! HELP ME!!! (crying) (The PC started to animate a live-action road.) Patrick: Hmmm, this program's starting is very good... Patrick: Like I'm driving a car! Patrick: 000.exe is a good program! (The PC restarts) Patrick: What is next? A heaven? (The PC starts) Patrick: UR NEXT? Patrick: MY USERNAME IS NOT UR NEXT, MY USERNAME IS PAT THE GOOD STAR!!! Windows 10: Welcome! Patrick: Where is my files? Patrick: I can only see the UR NEXT files, and a document OPENMEOPENMEOPENME! (Patrick opens the OPENMEOPENMEOPENME document.) (In the document says YOU INSTALLED ME, NOW ITS TOO LATER, I GOT YOU. DONT LOOK BEHIND YOU) Patrick: I'm so scared! What is behind me? (Patrick looks behind, very scared.) Patrick: Ooh, behind me is AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A MONSTER!!! SpongeBob: Patrick, I'm not a monster, I'm your best friend, SpongeBob! Patrick: SpongeBob, help me! I had a 000.exe virus, and it is scaring me! SpongeBob: Oh my god! Contact Sandy. Patrick: OK. (Patrick contacted Sandy) Sandy: Howdy Patrick! Patrick: It's traggic, i had the 000 virus! Sandy: Oh no! Buy a new PC at Bikini Bottom PC Shop. Give your old PC to FlyTech Videos. Fly will fix your old PC, and you can use it again. Patrick: Thanks Sandy! (Patrick ended the call) Patrick: Go with me, SpongeBob, we're going to buy a new PC at Bikini Bottom PC Shop! SpongeBob: OK best friend! French Narrator: 34 minutes later... Patrick: We are at the Bikini Bottom PC Shop. (SpongeBob and Patrick opens the door) Worker fish: Which PC do you want? Patrick: Philips EnergyStar 16012-14122 with Windows 7! Worker fish: OK dear. SpongeBob: Going to pay for it! Patrick: Thanks cashier! Worker fish: No problem. French Narrator: 42 minutes later... SpongeBob: We are at FlyTech Videos's house! Patrick: Finally! (SpongeBob and Patrick opens the door) Patrick: Here are my old PC! Fix it and delete the 000 virus! FlyTech Videos: OK, OK. Patrick: Thanks, good man! (Patrick slams the door) French Narrator: 43 minutes later... SpongeBob: Open the door of the rock! Patrick: OK! (Patrick opens the door) SpongeBob: Run your new PC! Patrick: OK! French Narrator: After the installation... SpongeBob: Go to the account! Patrick: OK! SpongeBob: Call FlyTech Videos on Skype! Patrick: OK! (Patrick calls FlyTech Videos on Skype) Patrick: Fly, are my PC fixed! FlyTech Videos: Wait a sec... FlyTech Videos: It's deleted! Go to my house, to take your PC back! Patrick: OK! (Patrick ends the Skype call) SpongeBob: Go to Fly's house! Patrick: OK! French Narrator: 49 minutes later... SpongeBob: Open the door! Patrick: OK! (Patrick opens the door) FlyTech Videos: Here are your PC, shiny and clean! Patrick: Thanks! Use my new PC. FlyTech Videos: Thanks! French Narrator: 45 minutes later... SpongeBob: OK, open the door! Patrick: OK! SpongeBob: Run your PC! Patrick: OK! (The PC starts) Windows 10: Welcome! Patrick: My PC are clean! SpongeBob: Do you learned a lesson? Patrick: Yes. Don't download from risk and phishing sites! French Narrator: At the beach... Patchy the Pirate: Patrick telled Sandy that www.bikinibottomcloudsaver.com is a risk site. Patrick: Sandy, the link www.bikinibottomcloudsaver.com is a high risk site! Patchy the Pirate: Do you guys learned a lesson? Don't visit high risk and phishing sites! You may got a virus! Potty the Parrot: Go to risk sites! Patchy the Pirate: No! Don't go to risk sites! Go away, you stupid parrot! (The End title card appeared.) Category:RedDragon2515